The present invention relates to apparatus for handling stockings, and more particularly to apparatus for affixing labels, transfers, and hanger clips to stockings.
In the manufacture of stockings, and particularly men's half-hose, stockings are prepared for sale by arranging them in pairs and attaching a folded label or Ryder folded over the cuff end portion of the pair with adhesive on the label affixing it to both stockings to hold the pair together. A transfer is then applied to the sole portion of at least one of the stockings of the pair to provide necessary identification and information. The stockings are then folded across the heel portions and a hanger clip inserted at the fold so that the completed stocking pair can be hung on a rod of a display rack.
The label and transfer affixing operations are commonly performed manually and separately using manually operated devices such as a label-holding mechanism and a hot transfer iron, respectively. On the other hand, the folding and hanger clip inserting operations are usually performed totally by hand without the assistance of any mechanical devices.
In contrast, by the present operation all of the label and transfer affixing, folding and hanger clip inserting operations are performed automatically rather than manually and are preferably all performed on a single, compact apparatus onto which an operator places a pair of stockings to which labels and transfers are applied, the stockings are folded and hanger clips are inserted automatically without manual assistance and the completed stockings are discharged ready for sales display.